A través del espejo
by Youko Saiyo
Summary: Gritó con tal fuerza, que su garganta se desgarró. Su corazón se detuvo al igual que todo a su alrededor. Había sucedido tan rápido. Un segundo bastó para que perdiera la luz de su vida.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer** : Los personajes de One Punch Man no me pertenecen, sino a su autor (a nomino), El manga es ilustrado por Yusuke Murata y One (historia), el anime pertenece a los estudios Madhouse. Este fic lo hice sólo y únicamente como diversión.

 **Personajes** : Saitama/Genos

 **Aclaraciones y advertencia** : Contiene Multiuniverso, romance, lemon, tragedia, muerte de personaje, violación y lo que se me vaya ocurriendo, kesesesese.

 **Resumen:** Genos sabía que ya no estaba solo. Había pasado de ser el aprendiz y compañero de casa de Saitama, a su esposo. Su Core se calentó por la felicidad. Acarició la espalda de su maestro con ambas manos.

—

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

 **A través del espejo**

 **Capítulo 01.- Juntos**

¡Por fin estaban juntos! Luego de dos años y medio de vivir bajo el mismo techo, de ser, simplemente maestro y estudiante, por fin se habían dado cuenta de sus verdaderos sentimientos. El noviazgo fue rápido, apenas un mes, más por el retraso de los preparativos de la boda, que por decisión suya. El Doc. Keseno habían insistido en correr con todos los gastos, pues Genos era prácticamente su hijo y quería que las nupcias del rubio, fueran inolvidables; al buen doctor se le unió Bang, el clase S y otros héroes, como Mummen y hasta la misma Fubuki. Todos querían que la pareja tuviera una perfecta celebración.

La boda de Saitama y Genos no tuvo nada que envidiarle a la que pudiera tener la misma realeza —demasiado ostentosa para el gusto de ambos—, pero no se quejaron, pues sabían que sus amigos se esforzaron mucho para que todo fuese maravilloso.

Por fin, la tan ansiada noche de bodas llegó; su primer encuentro íntimo no podía ser en otro lugar que no fuese su departamento. Ese restringido espacio que vio el inicio de su relación, de sus primeras palabras de amor y primeros besos.

—Te amo —Saitama puso su brazo alrededor de Genos. Mientras susurraba le daba pequeños besos en la boca; y el cyborg cerró los ojos, cautivado. La lengua del mayor entró en su boca.

Las lenguas de los nuevos esposos se entrelazaron en un erótico baile. Ambos intensificaron el beso, deseosos de más.

Saitama recostó a Genos en el amplio futón matrimonial «luego le daría gracias a King por el obsequio», las sábanas estaban frías, se sentían tan bien que relajaron al rubio.

—Genos, no estés nervioso —le susurró al oído —. No es nuestra primera vez —Cierto. Habían tenido sexo desde que se declararon, pero, de alguna forma, esa noche era diferente.

—Esta es nuestra primera noche como esposos, sensei. Yo… quiero que sea especial para usted —. Era tan adorable que Saitama no podía aguantarse, así que comenzó a devorar los labios de su joven esposo.

—También quiero que sea especial para ti.

Genos lo besaba agresivamente. En respuesta, Saitama movió su cuerpo ligeramente, y al mismo tiempo, el cyborg se volvió para ver lo que hacía, sintió la mano del mayor husmear dentro de traje nupcial. Sin dudarlo, la mano entró debajo de su ropa interior y sujetó el miembro del rubio, provocando deliciosos gemidos. El hombre calvo, no dejaba de maravillarse con cada reacción del cuerpo del cyborg, que desde hace un par de meses, lucía una apariencia más humana en todos los aspectos «El doc. Keseno se merecía un altar por tan buen trabajo».

—Aaaah…ah…—

—Te haré sentir muy bien —dijo Saitama con voz ronca.

—Saitama… sensei…

Comenzó a mover su mano lentamente, aumentando su ritmo a medida de la excitación de Genos. En algún momento, Saitama le había quitado la ropa interior y sostenía su desnudo miembro en la mano. Desabotonó su camisa, y la lengua del calvo comenzó a lamer los rosados y erectos pezones.

—Ah… Sensei… Aaaah —. Su cuerpo temblaba. Su joven cuerpo estaba alcanzando su límite; no podría esperar más tiempo. —Sensei no puedo soportarlo más… voy a… ¡voy a venirme!

—Hazlo —dijo sin dejar su labor. Genos negó violentamente.

—Quiero a sensei dentro de mí —gimió necesitado, separándose definitivamente de Saitama, quien lo observó sorprendido por unos segundos, luego sonrió.

—Está bien. —El héroe calvo se levantó para tomar unas cuantas cosas que había dejado en el mueble junto al televisor; le pidió a Genos que se recostara, tranquilamente se colocó el condón. Genos sentía que su Core iba a estallar mientras observaba a su amado untando loción sobre su mano. Finalmente, Saitama se posicionó entre las piernas del cyborg que estaban muy abiertas.

Saitama introdujo un dedo húmedo en el trasero de Genos y éste se sobresaltó por la repentina frialdad y tembló, pero el digito intruso no se detuvo, al contrario, otro se le unió.

—Aaaahhhhh… —gimió cuando esas traviesas falanges tocaron un punto específico en su interior.

—Ahora voy a meterlo —Saitama sacó sus dedos y Genos suspiró frustrado, pero el disgusto le duró poco, pues, el duro miembro de su maestro se metía cuidadosamente dentro de su cavidad más íntima, hasta llenarlo por completo.

Saitama se quedó quieto, hasta que el mismo Genos empujó sus caderas, buscando más placer de ese exquisito empalamiento.

—Ahhh… Saitama sensei… mmm… mmmmm…

—Genos, hay que venirnos juntos —susurró Saitama.

Los movimientos de Saitama le dijeron al cyborg que el hombre quería llevarlo a un nivel de placer muy alto. Estaba a la merced de movimientos violentos, y Genos frotó la espalda de su esposo con la misma velocidad.

—Ah… ¡ahhh…!

Finalmente alcanzaron el clímax que habían estado esperando juntos. Ambos eyacularon al mismo tiempo, y Saitama se colapsó exhausto. Enterró su rostro en el amplio pecho de su cyborg y suspiró profundamente.

Genos sabía que ya no estaba solo. Había pasado de ser el aprendiz y compañero de casa de Saitama, a su esposo. Su Core se calentó por la felicidad. Acarició la espalda de su maestro con ambas manos.

Ninguno de los dos sabía lo que les deparaba el futuro, pero no importaba, mientras ambos estuvieran juntos.

…

Saitama estaba frente al televisor, con él estaba King y Mumen habían ido a visitar a su amigo para jugar con la nueva consola del héroe clase S, aunque en realidad, era una excusa para que Genos no supiera la verdad; pronto, se cumpliría un año de su matrimonio y el hombre calvo quería consentir a su esposo.

—Sensei. El doc. Keseno me llamó —dijo el cyborg mientras dejaba algunos bocadillos y bebidas al alcance de los tres hombres. —¿Está bien si voy a verlo?

—De acuerdo. Ten cuidado —respondió fingiendo estar concentrado en el juego. El cyborg se despidió de los presentes y se marchó.

Cuando el trio estuvo seguro que el rubio no iba a regresar —por al menos unas horas—, se pusieron en marcha, en cuanto Fubuki llegó con las cosas que necesitarían: velas, flores, una suculenta cena y hasta un buen vino, todo, cortesía de la heroína número uno de los de rango B. El doc. Keseno hizo su parte, entreteniendo al cyborg por algunas horas.

Viendo todo ya dispuesto; Saitama no podía creer que ese día, cumplía su primer año de casado, algo que ni en sus más locos sueños creyó posible. Toda su vida fue solitaria. Nunca tuvo novia (de hecho las chicas lo evitaban a toda costa), ¿amigos? Muy pocos y ocasionales, nadie con quien verdaderamente pudiese formar lazos, no hasta que conoció a Genos, al menos. El hombre calvo observó su reluciente sortija; todas las mañanas se encargaba de limpiarla para que siguiera brillando como el primer día.

—Hemos terminado —dijo King mientras se acomodaba el bolso donde guardó su consola y videojuegos.

—Gracias por la ayuda —habló Saitama. No sonreía, pues éstas, eran únicamente para el rubio cyborg.

—No fue nada —dijo Mumen, quien acababa de colocar los últimos detalles de la mesa.

—Espero que no lo arruines —mencionó la única mujer en el cuarto, al tiempo que acomodaba su abrigo. Afuera, ya la esperaba un elegante auto negro, junto a algunos miembros del grupo Blizzard. —Apresúrense; si quieren que los lleve, no se demoren o los dejaré.

—Buena suerte —King se acercó al calvo para posar una mano en su hombro, a modo de apoyo. Saitama asintió con la cabeza.

Al quedarse solo, contempló la obra de sus amigos y suya; la pequeña mesa estaba decorada con un pulcro mantel blanco, adornado con una vela roja; platos y cubiertos, perfectamente dispuestos; el vino, enriendase en un recipiente metálico, junto al mueble. Pétalos de rosa esparcidos creando un camino hasta el baño, donde más velas iluminaban el pequeño espacio. En una esquina, junto al futón matrimonial, había una caja que contenía fresas cubiertas de chocolate. El agradable sonido de violines proveniente del reproductor, ayudaban a crear una atmosfera perfectamente romántica.

Saitama se llevó una mano a la nuca, sorprendido de sí mismo. Antes de Genos, jamás hubiese hecho algo así; ahora, en la intimidad, se había convertido en una persona romántica y podríamos decir, que hasta cursi.

—Sensei, estoy en casa —Saitama se sobresaltó al ser tan abruptamente sacado de sus pensamientos. Genos observó su pequeño hogar, que en esos momentos estaba únicamente iluminada por la tenue luz de las velas.

Saitama se acercó a su esposo; lo abrazó y besó en los labios.

—Feliz aniversario —dijo el héroe clase A y Genos sonrió, feliz de que su amado no hubiera olvidado una fecha tan importante.

Muchas cosas les aguardaban en el futuro, pero ahora mismo, todo era felicidad.

 _Continuará…_

…

Segundo fic largo de One Punch Man. Espero les gustara y sí, es un soborno adelantado, por las cosas que vienen XD

Feliz San Valentin (Con resultados en Noviembre). Dedico este fic a todas ustedes y en especial a Tam del grupo de Sherlock Holmes BBC slash Uncensored.


	2. Deseo compartido

**Disclaimer** : Los personajes de One Punch Man no me pertenecen, sino a su autor (a nomino), El manga es ilustrado por Yusuke Murata y One (historia), el anime pertenece a los estudios Madhouse. Este fic lo hice sólo y únicamente como diversión.

 **Personajes** : Saitama/Genos

 **Aclaraciones y advertencia** : Contiene Multiuniverso, romance, lemon, tragedia, muerte de personaje, violación y lo que se me vaya ocurriendo, kesesesese.

 **Resumen:** Genos sabía que ya no estaba solo. Había pasado de ser el aprendiz y compañero de casa de Saitama, a su esposo. Su Core se calentó por la felicidad. Acarició la espalda de su maestro con ambas manos.

—

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

 **A través del espejo**

 **Capítulo 02.- Deseo compartido**

»La vida en familia era algo que Saitama no se imaginó tener o buscar, al menos no antes de conocer a Genos, a dos años de feliz matrimonio, su anterior vida de soltero donde su única compañía eran las plantas en su terraza, ya era como un sueño lejano, uno, que atemorizaba a Saitama cuando consideraba la posibilidad de ser separado de su cyborg.»

El kaijin con apariencia de ogro, explotó con la fuerza del puño de Saitama quien miró, resignado su labor. Nuevamente, no había logrado encontrar un digno rival. Su guante sucio, al igual que la mayor parte de su traje; odiaba cuando eso pasaba. Dio media vuelta, ignorando los insultos de las personas que poco a poco comenzaban a reunirse, una vez el peligro terminara.

Sería tan fácil acabar con todos ellos, bastaría un simple movimiento de meñique y esas molestias desaparecerían. Tenía tanto poder que acabar con toda la vida en la tierra, le supondría tanto esfuerzo como parpadear. Un mundo en el que sólo él y Genos vivieran, no sería tan malo. Saitama negó con la cabeza; no podía hacer eso, no iba a lastimar a esas personas con demasiado tiempo libre.

Llegó a su departamento y se dirigió directo al baño; necesitaba lavar esa sangre y viseras de su cuerpo.

Genos no se encontraba en casa; una nota pegada en el refrigerador le avisaba que su joven esposo había ido a visitar al doctor Keseno. Últimamente, el rubio había estado actuando raro; desde que conocieron a la hermanita de Metal Bat, no, desde que la asociación hizo que el cyborg y otros héroes de la clase S, pasaran un día en el orfanato de ciudad Z. Saitama se había dado cuenta del brillo en los ojos de su esposo cada vez que veía a los niños; al principio, Saitama pensó que Genos rememoraba su infancia, pero después se dio cuenta de la verdad: su pareja deseaba tener un hijo.

No pasó mucho antes de que él mismo se atreviera a soñar en cómo sería su vida con un vástago; un niño que fuese la viva imagen de su joven esposo, pero era un deseo imposible de alcanzar. Dos hombres no podían tener descendencia sin la intervención de una mujer. Además, él era pobre; el piso donde vivía con su pareja era tan diminuto, aún para dos personas; sin mencionar todos los gastos que conlleva tener un bebé; Saitama, siendo un héroe clase A, tenía un mejor sueldo que cuando era un clase C, pero no sería lo suficiente para darle lo que su hijo se merecía. Suspiró, tal vez, era bueno que su deseo fuese inalcanzable.

Saitama salió del baño con solo con una toalla en la cintura y otra más pequeña en los hombros, se secó y puso algo de ropa cómoda. Ese día le tocaba cocinar a él; pensó en hacer algo de udon. Hacía frío afuera, el invierno estaba a poco de llegar, por lo que decidió hacer un estofado de verduras.

…

Genos observó la puerta de su hogar, dudando en si debía o no entrar. La visita que hizo al doctor Keseno no había sido del todo social, la razón principal era para ver si él podía ayudarlo a cumplir su deseo: darle un hijo a Saitama. Grande fue la sorpresa del cyborg cuando el científico le informó que había estado trabajando en la solución desde que supo que su _hijo_ y sensei de éste, tenían una relación, Keseno comenzó a imaginar a un pequeño rubio de ojos dorados y con la descomunal fuerza de Saitama, oh, sí, sus nietos serian perfectos.

El doctor Keseno había pedido ayuda a una amiga suya, experta en biotecnología «quien, por cierto, era en parte responsable del actual cuerpo de Genos», juntos habían dado con la solución que permitiera al cyborg engendrar y llevar el embarazo a término, tal cual, lo haría una mujer.

«El tratamiento demorará tres días. La concepción será como la de cualquier otro ser vivo». Genos habría deseado iniciar cuanto antes con el proceso, pero la doctora Minami le sugirió que primero lo hablara con su esposo, después de todo hacer un bebé, era cosa de dos.

Genos dio una larga bocanada de aire antes de decidirse a entrar a su hogar.

—Estoy en casa —dijo en voz alta y al instante, Saitama se asomó desde la cocina.

—Bienvenido —respondió el calvo con una sonrisa. El cyborg se acercó a su marido para darle un rápido beso en los labios y ayudarlo con la cena.

Luego de comer, ambos se sentaron a ver un poco de televisión, una costumbre que adquirieron desde que vivían juntos.

—¿El doctor Keseno te dijo algo malo?, ¿Está bien de salud? —preguntó Saitama, pues había notado lo taciturno que se encontraba su pareja. Genos negó con la cabeza.

—La salud del doctor Keseno es óptima. Ha juzgar por su ritmo cardiaco, temperatura y cambios hormonales, puedo deducir que está interesado por la doctora Minami.

Saitama asintió con la cabeza, sin mostrar mayor interés que ese; aunque se alegraba por el viejo científico, ya iba siendo hora de que encontrara a alguien. Ahora que lo pensaba, no sabía mucho de su futura ¿suegra?, salvo que gracias a ella, Genos tenía un cuerpo en parte orgánico y funcional, pero que no dejaba de estar capacitado para la lucha.

—… ellos me dijeron que podían hacer posible que tengamos descendencia —dijo el rubio, sacando a Saitama de sus pensamientos. —Podríamos tener hijos.

El hombre calvo observó a su esposo, expectante; trataba de procesar lo dicho por el cyborg. ¿Un hijo? ¿Esos dos científicos locos, podrían hacer que tuvieran descendencia? La sola idea era demasiado tentadora, pero al mismo tiempo terrorífica. Saitama no se sentía capaz de ser un buen padre, ¿qué tal si lo lastimaba? Los bebés eran tan frágiles y él demasiado fuerte, podría matarlo con un solo roce y…

—Saitama-sensei, está bien si no quiere —habló Genos, sacándolo de sus pensamientos y un posible ataque de pánico. El cyborg regresó la mirada al televisor, un tanto melancólico, eso no le agradó al calvo, que, de inmediato tomó el rostro de su esposo y lo besó.

—No hay nada que desearía más que tener un bebé contigo, Genos —el cyborg lo miró, expectante —, sé que serás un padre excelente, mucho mejor de lo que yo seré. No creo ser capaz de darle a nuestro hijo lo que necesita. ¿Qué tal si lo lastimo? Soy olvidadizo y apático, puede que lo olvide en el supermercado y… —unos dulces labios interrumpieron sus temores.

—Saitama-sensei será el mejor padre del mundo —aseguró el cyborg. Se besaron nuevamente. Despacio, los temores del héroe de la capa se fueron esfumando, como burbujas de jabón y la añoranza fue ganando terreno.

Un hijo, tenerlo sin duda sería un gran paso, pero ambos estaban dispuestos. Una nueva aventura, un nuevo capítulo que el destino les tenía preparados.

 _Continuará…_

….

Aunque no lo crean, es un multiuniverso, los primeros dos capítulos son algo así como la introducción.

Quiero aclarar que "este universo", no es el mismo que el del anime, de ahí la razón por la que "este Saitama", tuvo ideas un tanto oscuras con respecto a las personas.

Espero disfrutaran de lo lindo y tierno, porque de aquí en adelante, viene lo bueno, jejeje; durante los siguientes capítulos veremos otros universos, donde encontraremos a Genos de niño, humano, cyborg con distintos poderes (sep, los Genos de diferentes colores y sabores (?)). En fin, gracias por leer.

Por cierto, eliminaron mi cuenta de Facebook (espero que el responsable se pudra en el infierno y lo persiga, el hambre, la peste y Laura Boso (o Brozo, ¡como se llame!). Por el momento estoy usando mi cuenta de rol: Tobías Gregson, pero abriré una nueva, porque luego no me aceptan en foros yaoi, creyéndome un trol (saludos Sonic es mi pastor).

En fin, ya me alargué y de seguro nadie o casi nadie leyó esto. Suerte y que viva el yaoi.

(Mi cuenta de face actual es Alejandra Astorga).


	3. La caída del héroe

**Disclaimer** : Los personajes de One Punch Man no me pertenecen, sino a su autor (a nomino), El manga es ilustrado por Yusuke Murata y One (historia), el anime pertenece a los estudios Madhouse. Este fic lo hice sólo y únicamente como diversión.

 **Personajes** : Saitama/Genos

 **Aclaraciones y advertencia** : Contiene Multiuniverso, romance, lemon, tragedia, muerte de personaje, violación y lo que se me vaya ocurriendo, kesesesese.

 **Resumen:** Genos sabía que ya no estaba solo. Había pasado de ser el aprendiz y compañero de casa de Saitama, a su esposo. Su Core se calentó por la felicidad. Acarició la espalda de su maestro con ambas manos.

—

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

 **A través del espejo**

 **Capítulo 03.- La caída del héroe**

[Gritó con tal fuerza, que su garganta se desgarró. Su corazón se detuvo al igual que todo a su alrededor. Había sucedido tan rápido. Un segundo bastó para que perdiera la luz de su vida].

Saitama tuvo que responder un llamado de la asociación de héroes en nombre de su rubio esposo. Con siete meses de gestación, Genos no podía andar correteando por ahí y corriendo peligros innecesarios.

La doctora Minami —una mujer de cierta edad—, era quien se encargaba de ir al domicilio del cyborg para los chequeos prenatales para evitarle esfuerzos innecesarios, aunque en unos días, Genos y Saitama se mutarían al laboratorio secreto del doctor Keseno hasta después del alumbramiento.

—Tu cuerpo está reaccionando bien al embarazo —dijo la mujer mientras guardaba su equipo. —Temía que tu parte biológica y robótica entraran en conflicto con tu nuevo estado; me alegro que no sea así.

—Es todo gracias a usted, doctora Minami —mencionó el cyborg, sirviéndole un poco de té a la científica.

La mujer se retiró a causa de una emergencia en su laboratorio; Saitama había llamado para decirle a Genos que pasaría al supermercado por unas ofertas de último minuto, pero que llegaría pronto a casa. Solo y sin mucho qué hacer; el cyborg se dedicó a releer sus viejos diarios.

No supo cuánto tiempo pasó, de pronto, un gran estruendo llamó su atención, salió a la terraza para comprobar qué sucedía; el edificio de enfrente había sido destruido. Frunció el ceño, la ira poco a poco se apoderó de él; ahí estaba el causante de la muerte de su familia, del dolor de tantas personas. Quería ir y enfrentarlo, pero no podía, su bebé era más importante que la venganza.

El cyborg maligno sonrió en su dirección; Genos se estremeció ante esto, retrocedió un paso, internamente suplicando porque Saitama llegara.

…

Algo andaba mal, Saitama lo presentía. Corrió, corrió tan rápido que las personas a penas y notaban una ráfaga amarilla; se encontraba en ciudad H. Tardó veinte minutos en llegar a las cercanías de su hogar.

Saitama sintió que el mundo se le venía encima. Su edificio estaba destruido, pero eso no era lo que lo había dejado en shock; a unos metros más adelante, se encontraba un hombre alto, su cuerpo metálico resplandecía con los rayos del sol; la mitad de su rostro era humana y la otra robótica; sus cabellos verdes manchados con sangre seca y escombros. En las manos tenía algo que llenó de terror el corazón del Calvo con Capa; era un bebé recién nacido, incluso aún estaba cubierto por restos de placenta, líquido amniótico y otros efluvios. No se movía, ya estaba muerto.

—¡Maldito! —gritó Saitama y se lanzó contra el cyborg, su puño dio con toda su fuerza contra la cabeza de su enemigo, que estalló en mil pedazos. Su acción fue tan rápida que su víctima no se percató de nada.

Los golpes de Saitama no cesaron hasta que destruyó por completo el cuerpo cibernético. Su visión nublada a causa de las gruesas lágrimas que no cesaban de caer. Trémulo, se acercó al cuerpecito del bebé, lo examinó; una niña, tenía una pelusita azabache coronando su cabeza, su piel estaba azulada por la falta de oxígeno, el rigor mortis ya comenzaba a tomar terreno. Le faltaba una pierna y un brazo —ese maldito se los había arrancado, por la expresión en su rostro, mientras aún estaba viva—. Ahora se arrepentía de haberle dado una muerte misericordiosa.

Cubrió el cuerpecito con su capa, acunándolo contra su pecho

—Genos —susurró, buscando a su esposo. Saitama cayó de rodillas al encontrarlo bajo los escombros; el cyborg maldito le había arrancado los brazos, las piernas, abierto el pecho y el vientre para arrancar el Core y sacar a la bebé. —Genos —lo llamó, pero no obtuvo respuesta. —Genos… Genos… ¡Genos!

Gritó con tal fuerza, que su garganta se desgarró. Su corazón se detuvo al igual que todo a su alrededor. Había sucedido tan rápido. Un segundo bastó para que perdiera la luz de su vida.

…

El doctor Keseno reparó el cuerpo de Genos; su cerebro daba señales de continuar con vida, pero, ni él ni la doctora Minami eran capaces de saber si había sufrido algún daño o si era cuestión de tiempo para que despertara.

La niña «a quien Saitama llamó: Gema», fue enterrada en un hermoso campo de flores, dentro de los terrenos del doctor Keseno; su tumba seria custodiada por las máquinas del anciano científico que lloró la suerte de su hijo y la muerte de su nieta.

El cuerpo de Genos descansaba en la que alguna vez fue su habitación, hace ya bastante tiempo, cuando aún no conocía a su amado maestro y su única ambición era consumar su venganza. Fue colocado en una capsula y conectado a diversos aparatos para preservar su cerebro y evitar que las partes orgánicas (que lograron sobrevivir al ataque), y las mecánicas, entrarán en conflicto.

Saitama observó a su esposo; su rostro, tan imperturbable que, si no fuera por ese maldito cristal y ruidosos aparatos, podría creer que sólo estaba dormido. No se había movido de su lado desde que lo trasladaron ahí, de eso, hace un mes.

El doctor Keseno entró a la habitación, como ya era su rutina; examinó los aparatos, dio un suspiro y negó con la cabeza, abatido.

—Ningún cambio —dijo con voz entrecortada. El cerebro de Genos no daba signo de mejorar, pero al menos, tampoco parecía empeorar, eso era una ventaja, ¿no?

El viejo científico observó a su yerno. Saitama lucía unas profundas ojeras, había perdido peso, sin mencionar que no se había aseado correctamente. De aquel hombre apático que el doctor Keseno llegó a conocer, ya nada quedaba.

—Saitama —lo llamó con la confianza de aquellos que sufren el dolor de una misma perdida. —¿Por qué no sale a realizar algo de trabajo de héroe? Genos no querría que estuvieras así… No querría ser una molestia para su sensei.

Ambos hombres sonrieron ante la última oración; así era su rubio cyborg.

—Tomaré un baño, comeré un emparedado y veré el blog de la asociación de héroes —era todo lo que pensaba hacer, no iba a alejarse de Genos mas allá de eso, ¿qué tal si despertaba y no lo veía a su lado? Podría creer que ya no lo amaba.

Después de asearse, un cambio de ropa y comer un delicioso desayuno tradicional japonés; Saitama tomó el portátil que el doctor Keseno le proporcionó y comenzó a vagar por el foro de la asociación.

Decidió revisar el perfil de Genos, quizás, si le leía los mensajes de sus fans, su rubio despertaría. Al principio; los halagos al gran héroe Demon Cyborg por haber acabado con tan peligrosa amenaza eran alentadores y le sacaron algunas sonrisas tristes a Saitama, pero a medida que bajaba y la fecha cambiaba; los comentarios se hacían más… crueles, comenzando a meterse con el embarazo de Genos.

 _*Demon Cyborg era un pecador, él y su engendro murieron de la forma que merecían…_

Saitama frunció el ceño. Sabía que la Asociación de Héroes se había enterado de la gravidez de Genos, incluso que la información fue filtrada en los medios, pero ni a él ni al rubio les importó en su momento.

Mientras más leía, más furioso se ponía. Toda esa gente, todos esos desgraciados malagradecidos; a Saitama no le importaba que hablaran de él, que lo llamaran tramposo o que le lanzaran fruta podrida en la calle, pero no iba a permitir que ofendieran a su esposo ¡y mucho menos a Gema!, su hija debía ser tratada con los honores que un héroe se merecía.

—Crearé un mundo donde todos alaben tu nombre, y en el que nuestra hija sea tratada como a una diosa.

Besó el vidrio, justo por encima de la frente de Genos. Buscó al doctor Keseno y le pidió un traje parecido al suyo, salvo por los colores oscuros para mostrar su luto.

La primera ciudad en caer fue ciudad Z; los héroes que intentaron detenerle, murieron sin siquiera hacerle un rasguño. Mucha gente perdió la vida ese día: amigos, conocidos, no importaba, eran obstáculos para Saitama y debían ser eliminados. Mumen, King, Bang y Fubuki habían sido los últimos en sucumbir, pues el exhéroe aún no estaba lo suficientemente roto, pero con cada corazón que dejaba de latir, con cada expresión de tristeza o palabra de decepción; la locura se apoderaba de él.

A ciudad Z pronto le siguieron las demás. Ningún héroe pudo hacerle frente; en tan solo una semana, la humanidad había sido reducida a solo un puñado de personas, ¿aquellos que se salvaron? Los doctores Keseno y Minami, además de algunos civiles (principalmente niños, mujeres embarazadas o aquellos que a Saitama le recordaran a Genos). El mundo se había sumido en el terror y el caos, donde solo los primeros vivían sin preocuparse de ir a la cama y no despertar.

—Estoy preocupada por Saitama-kun —dijo Minami al tiempo que dejaba su taza vacía sobre la mesa. —Genos no parece mejorar, de seguir así, es cuestión de tiempo para que entre en una crisis y su cerebro sucumba.

El doctor Keseno suspiró pesadamente.

—Si Genos muere, perderemos también a Saitama —dijo con pesar. La científica bajó la mirada, se sentía culpable, si ese día se hubiera llevado al cyborg con ella, nada malo hubiese ocurrido y a esas alturas, habría júbilo en lugar de llanto. —El pasado no se puede cambiar —finalizó sabiendo bien lo que perturbaba a su compañera.

—¿Y si se pudiera? —una idea nació en la mujer —, en teoría es posible realizar un viaje en el tiempo.

Keseno miró a su colega, comprendiendo inmediatamente. Sonrió, asintiendo con la cabeza. Viajar en el tiempo, en teoría era posible, ya antes había trabajado en un proyecto similar, cuando Genos aún no conocía a Saitama, pero lo dejó de lado, ¿si cambiaba el futuro y evitaba la creación de ese cyborg malvado, que posibilidades habría que esos dos se conocieran? Ahora, tenía un nuevo motivo y con la ayuda de Minami, no tardarían en lograrlo.

…

¿Qué? Me gusta ver arder al mundo. Espero que disfrutaran lo dulce y empalagoso pues de aquí en más, habrá violaciones, más muertes y gore. Les recuerdo que este Saitama no es el mismo del universo original, pero~ no se preocupen, que sí aparecerá.

 **Este capítulo lo dedico a mi beta que ha estado ocupadita en estas semanas.**


	4. El viaje

**Disclaimer** : Los personajes de One Punch Man no me pertenecen, sino a su autor, Nomino. El manga es ilustrado por Yusuke Murata y One (historia), el animé pertenece a los estudios Madhouse.  
Este fanfic lo hice solo y únicamente como diversión.

 **Personajes** : Saitama/Genos

 **Aclaraciones y advertencia** : Contiene Multiuniverso, romance, lemon, tragedia, muerte de personaje, violación y lo que se me vaya ocurriendo, kesesesese.

 **Resumen:** Genos sabía que ya no estaba solo, había pasado de ser el aprendiz y compañero de casa de Saitama, a su esposo. Su Core se calentó por la felicidad.  
Acarició la espalda de su maestro con ambas manos.

—

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

 **A través del espejo**

 **Capítulo 04.- El viaje**

Keseno y Minami trabajaban arduamente, entre monitorear a Genos y construir la máquina del tiempo, poco o nada de tiempo tenían para descansar. Saitama no los molestaba, él mismo dividía su tiempo entre Genos, llevar flores frescas a la tumba de su hija y hacer que no existiera una sola alma que no lamentara el estado del cyborg o rogara a todas las divinidades por su pronta recuperación.

El antiguo héroe entró a la habitación que, desde hace más de tres meses, guardaba su más grande tesoro. Sus ropas negras habían reemplazado a las amarillas, la capa que una vez fue de un pulcro blanco, ahora era roja, teñida por la sangre de los héroes caídos.

—Hola —fuera de esas cuatro paredes, Saitama mantenía una expresión fría y cruel; sus ojos destellaban con el deseo de venganza y dolor, pero al entrar a ese cuarto, él simplemente regresaba a ser el mismo calvo con cara de bobo del que Genos se había enamorado. —Te extraño. Ya nada es lo mismo sin ti… Por favor regresa, te necesito tanto.

Lágrimas.

Saitama lloraba al pie de la cápsula que mantenía a Genos con vida hasta que Keseno o Minami iban por él para que comiera algo, un ritual que se repetía todos los días.

—Hay algo que tenemos que decirte —dijo el anciano mientras él y su compañera tomaban sus respectivos lugares en la mesa.

— ¿Genos está bien? —preguntó inmediatamente. Ambos científicos se miraron, temían la reacción del antiguo héroe. Se tomaron la mano por debajo de la mesa, tratando de infundir valor al otro.

—Genos no ha tenido cambio alguno desde que lo trajiste —habló Minami con voz maternal, tal vez eso evitara que Saitama los asesinara antes de que le explicaran su plan —. Es cuestión de tiempo para que su cerebro colapse.

Ambos dieron un respingo al escuchar crujir la mesa. Saitama estaba furioso y sino hacían algo, sería su fin, y de los pocos humanos que aún seguían con vida.

—Hemos estado trabajando en una máquina para viajar en el tiempo —se apresuró Keseno, a él no le importaba morir, pero no quería que Saitama hiriera a Minami. —Podrías usarla y evitar que ese cyborg ataque a Genos.

Saitama se calmó, decidido a escuchar a los dos científicos, si lo que decían era cierto, no sólo podría salvar a Genos, también a su hija.

—… en teoría, los viajes en el tiempo son plausibles…

—Hagámoslo.

—Bueno, también existen otras posibilidades —dijo Keseno tanteando el terreno. —Podría no suceder nada…

—En ese caso ya no me serían útiles, ¿verdad? —ambos lo miraron de vuelta, asustados.

—También hay probabilidad de que mueras al descomponerse tus células —Saitama se encogió de hombros, sin Genos la vida no valía nada —. Puede que no viajes en el tiempo, pero si a través de dimensiones, sería como verte a través de un espejo. Un reflejo que se repite infinidad de veces.

—Si eso llegara a suceder, no te aseguramos que esos mundos sean como éste, puede que, por ejemplo, no te hubieses convertido en héroe, ni siquiera ser el más fuerte del mundo —agregó la científica.

Los otros Saitamas no le interesaban, después de todo «si la máquina de esos viejos dementes no lo llevaba al pasado para evitar el encuentro de Genos con ese cyborg», seguramente tendría que asesinar a alguna de sus contrapartes para hacerse con su rubio.

Keseno y Minami le explicaron lo mejor que les era posible (y en pocas palabras), lo que podría ocurrir en cualquiera de los posibles casos, le dotaron además, de un robot con forma de halcón que lo ayudaría en la búsqueda de Genos o de él mismo, además de controlar su transporte.

—Si logras viajar en el tiempo; debes tener cuidado de no encontrarte contigo mismo y no interactuar con Genos —le advirtió Keseno mientras le entregaba la máquina, que él y su compañera habían logrado reducir hasta el tamaño de un hebilla de cinturón. —Podrías provocar una paradoja o algo peor.

Saitama asintió con la cabeza, poniendo especial atención, sólo porque cualquier error suyo podría afectar a Genos o a su hija.

— ¿Estás listo? —el ex héroe asintió. No pensaba despedirse de Genos, pues no quería que la imagen de su esposo en ese estado se quedara grabada en sus memorias. —Por favor, tráeme a mi hijo de vuelta.

Keseno miraba a Saitama suplicante, por un momento, olvidando el temor que sentía por ese ser que había dejado de ser el hombre que conoció y esperaba que regresara junto a Genos.

—Buen viaje —le deseó Minami.

—Es hora —dijo Saitama y el robot se colocó en su hombro, sus ojos se encendieron en rojo, y ambos desaparecieron en una ráfaga de luz.

Keseno cerró los ojos y suspiró aliviado al parecer, sus cálculos habían sido los correctos. Minami le tocó el hombro, ambos sonrieron, pero la calma les duró poco, las alarmas comenzaron a sonar, algo malo sucedía con Genos; ambos científicos se dirigieron, veloces a la habitación donde el cyborg se encontraba. Keseno se había quedado petrificado en la entrada; todos esos meses de desgracias, no lo prepararon para lo que estaba sucediendo.

—Genos…

…

Saitama parpadeó, confundido. Se encontraba en algún lugar en el bosque, ¿pero dónde? El robot le dijo que no se habían movido de las mismas coordenadas, sin embargo, el laboratorio y los dos científicos habían desaparecido, ¿retrocedió más de la cuenta?

— ¿En qué año estamos? —el robot respondió inmediatamente: misma fecha y hora. Saitama chasqueó la lengua. Así que Keseno y Minami no lo enviaron al pasado, sino a otra dimensión, eso significaba… —Una nueva dimensión… Un nuevo comienzo.

Debía encontrar a Genos de ese mundo, pero antes, debía acabar con su contraparte y acabar con él para que no interfiriera.

— ¿Dónde está el otro Saitama? —preguntó el ex héroe. El robot tardó un poco en responder; al parecer, su contraparte vivía en la misma dirección en la que él lo hacía antes de comenzar con el entrenamiento de héroe. —Bien, acabemos con esto.

Envío al robot a buscar a Genos y mantenerlo vigilado, mientras él, buscaba a su contraparte y lo quitaba de su camino.

Llegó a su antigua dirección en pocos minutos, subió las escaleras atrayendo unas cuantas miradas curiosas —seguramente por su traje de héroe (villano), o la capa—, que ignoró; los habría eliminado a todos, pero no quería alertar a su "yo" de esa dimensión. Entró al que alguna vez fuese su piso rompiendo la perilla sin esfuerzo; el departamento estaba tal como lo recordaba, aunque desordenado. Algo llamó su atención, la ropa de color azul colgado en una esquina: uniforme de policía. Saitama sonrió de medio lado, ¿cuántas de sus contrapartes tendrían gusto por la justicia? Realmente no importaba. Buscó con la mirada algún indicio que le indicara de otro habitante en ese minúsculo lugar, sintió asco de sí mismo y del Saitama de ese mundo, al imaginar a Genos viviendo en esa… caja de zapatos, cuando se merecía una enorme casa, rodeado de lujos, «y los tendrá».

Por suerte "ése" Saitama parecía vivir solo. Sonrió. Debía matar a su contraparte, luego buscar a Genos de ese universo, reclamarlo y llevarlo consigo, le ordenaría al doctor Keseno que le implantara los recuerdos de su esposo y harían como si nada hubiese pasado.

Dejó sus pensamientos de lado al escuchar abrirse la puerta del baño, una cabeza de húmedos cabellos azabache se dejó ver antes de rodar por el suelo, Saitama le había decapitado sin darle oportunidad a reaccionar.

—Patético —dijo escupiendo cada silaba; secretamente, había guardado la esperanza de encontrar un rival digno en sus contrapartes, así podría reclamar su premio «Genos», con satisfacción, pero sólo obtuvo decepción —. Al menos me quedaré con él.

Salió del piso a gran velocidad, localizó al robot que mantenía vigilancia desde el edificio más alto de ciudad Z. Ahora que lo analizaba, Saitama se dio cuenta que no parecía haber rastro de kaijis por ningún lado.

— _No se encuentran indicios de la existencia de héroes o kaijins_ —dijo el robot al tiempo que aleteaba. — _Es un mundo con humanos normales._

El robot parecía conocer mucho sobre ese mundo, la razón era que Minami y Keseno lo habían dotado con la habilidad de conectarse a las redes de comunicación para dar con información precisa.

—Quiero que me des toda la información que encuentres de Genos —no quería hacerle daño, lastimarle sería como hacerlo a su esposo. —Debo planear mis movimientos con cuidado.

 _Continuará…_


	5. Primera dimensión

**Disclaimer** : Los personajes de One Punch Man no me pertenecen, sino a su autor (a nomino), El manga es ilustrado por Yusuke Murata y One (historia), el anime pertenece a los estudios Madhouse. Este fic lo hice sólo y únicamente como diversión.

 **Personajes** : Saitama/Genos

 **Aclaraciones y advertencia** : Contiene Multiuniverso, romance, lemon, tragedia, muerte de personaje, violación y lo que se me vaya ocurriendo, kesesesese.

 **Resumen:** Genos sabía que ya no estaba solo. Había pasado de ser el aprendiz y compañero de casa de Saitama, a su esposo. Su Core se calentó por la felicidad. Acarició la espalda de su maestro con ambas manos.

—

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

 **A través del espejo**

 **Capítulo 05.- Primera dimensión**

El robot había bautizado esa dimensión como X001. El Saitama de ese mundo era un policía de buen nombre al que todos en su escuadrón querían, iba a ser promocionado a capitán en los próximos meses; estaba comprometido con Fubuki, la dueña de una reconocida marca de ropa.

Genos en esa dimensión, era el hijo del jefe de policía del mismo escuadrón al que pertenecía Saitama.

El ex héroe frunció el ceño; el Genos de este mundo no superaba los 17 años, mucho más joven que su rubio cuando se conocieron. Las cosas eran muy diferentes en X001, no había kaijins, ni héroes o humanos con poderes; ¿el Genos de ese mundo le amará?

—Me amará—dijo Saitama, tan seguro como estaba que la noche precede al día. —Genos es mío sin importar en qué mundo nos encontremos.

Tenía que acercarse a Genos con cuidado, hacer que lo amara nuevamente y llevárselo de regreso a su mundo.

—Seremos felices —sonrió con melancolía. Iba recuperar a su familia y está vez, nadie se la arrebataría.

…

Había regresado al departamento del Saitama de ese mundo; el cadáver aún se encontraba en el suelo, rodeado por un charco de sangre que ya comenzaba a atraer moscas; con el verano en su punto más caluroso, sería cuestión de horas para que el olor pusiera en evidencia la muerte. El antiguo héroe arrugó la nariz, no podía permitir que descubrieran el cadáver de su contraparte, necesitaba deshacerse de la evidencia.

Pasaba del medio día cuando Saitama terminó de limpiar su desastre; el sonido del móvil de su contraparte impidió que tomara rumbo a la comisaria; frunció el ceño al comprobar el número: Fubuki. La psíquica había sido una de las personas que más le ayudaron a descubrir sus sentimientos por Genos y alentaron a confesarse, matarla fue deprimente, pues la había considerado su amiga, pero eso no significaba que iba a permitir que fuese un obstáculo en esa realidad.

—Tal vez tenga que matarla —dijo Saitama al tiempo que apagaba el móvil. Salió del departamento, olvidándose por completo de Fubuki.

El viaje a la comisaria le tomó menos de dos minutos; mientras caminaba por los pasillos, algunos policías se acercaban para saludarlo y decirle lo felices que se encontraban por su rápida recuperación «El otro Saitama había resultado herido durante un tiroteo, dejándolo fuera de servicio por semanas». Fingió estar agradecido con ellos, tenía que hacerlo, no podía permitirse levantar sospechas.

A paso lento, ingresó a la oficina del capitán, era un hombre alto; Saitama tuvo el impulso de correr abrazarlo, de amarlo y llorar. Su esposo era casi idéntico a la persona que tenía frente a él, salvo por el color de sus ojos, que eran verdes.

—Sargento, ¿no debería seguir en casa? Aún le queda un par de días de licencia —dijo el hombre al tiempo que el ex héroe contenía la respiración.

No era Genos, no era su esposo, debía tenerlo muy presente.

—Me aburría en casa—respondió escueto ocasionando una profunda risa en el hombre.

—¿Te enteraste de las cuponeras? —Saitama elevó una ceja, al parecer, la apariencia no era lo único que compartía con su contraparte. —No era necesario que vinieras, Mumen se ofreció a guardártela.

—Gracias señor —el ex héroe se mantuvo en su lugar, sin saber qué hacer; en un primer momento había pensado matar a todos, buscar a Genos y llevárselo, a la fuerza si fuese necesario, pero ahora. ¿Cómo podría lastimar al padre de su esposo?

—Puedes pasar con Mumen para que te la entregue, y después regresas a tu casa —dijo el hombre con seriedad. —No te dejaré reintegrarte hasta que no vea el alta médica; no quisiera que colapsaras o sufrieras alguna crisis.

—Me siento bien —Saitama no podía permitirse retrasos, debía encontrar a Genos y llevarlo con él a su realidad para que el doctor Keseno y Minami traspasaran la conciencia de su esposo al nuevo cuerpo.

El Capitán iba a agregar algo cuando la puerta se abrió, permitiendo la entrada a un joven no mayor de quince años. Al verlo, Saitama contuvo el aliento; ¿era acaso un sueño? No, él sabía que no era así. Genos «el de esa dimensión», no era su amado esposo, lo sabía… aun así…

—Saitama-san —¡Oh! Cuanto había añorado volver a escuchar esa voz. —Saitama-san, ¿se siente mal?, ¿le duele algo? —preguntó preocupado ocasionando que el corazón del calvo se estrujara más —. Está llorando.

—Yo no… —el ex héroe se sorprendió al darse cuenta que, efectivamente, sus mejillas estaban húmedas y le escocían los ojos.

—Genos, lleva al Sargento a que lo vea un médico —al Capitán le preocupaba la salud del hombre, en especial, porque pensaba que el motivo de su actual falta de cabello, era obra de los doctores, tal vez, el joven tenía alguna seria lesión en la cabeza. El rubio menor asintió con la cabeza; tomó la mano de Saitama y éste se dejó hacer, aun perdido en sus pensamientos

Saitama quería abrazar a Genos, besar cada parte de su cuerpo y reclamarle como de su propiedad, de la misma forma que había hecho en antaño.

—¡Sensei! —el aludido se sobresaltó, miró al rubio con un brillo que comenzaba a preocupar al menor. —Es mejor que se siente.

El ex héroe se dejó hacer, como un niño pequeño. Le estaba costando contenerse, pero debía hacerlo, necesitaba que Genos lo acompañara voluntariamente.

—Es aquí donde ayudó a aquel niño que le hizo decidir ser policía, ¿no es así? —la pregunta le tomó por sorpresa, por unos segundos; miró a su alrededor, dándose cuenta que se encontraban justamente en el mismo lugar en el que asesinó a su primer kaijin.

—Sí —no conocía exactitud, las circunstancias en las que su "yo" de ese mundo pasó para decidir tomar el camino del _héroe_ , pero supuso que las razones eran similares a las suyas _._ —Tal vez ayudé a ese niño aquella ocasión, pero él, sin saberlo; salvó mi vida.

Nunca lo había admitido antes —ni siquiera a su esposo—, pero, luego del último rechazo que tuvo; había pensado seriamente en suicidarse de hecho, se dirigía a la estación del tren antes de toparse con el niño y el hombre cangrejo, para…

—De no haber sido por ese niño yo… —se vio interrumpido a mitad de la oración, pues fue encerrado en un fuerte abrazo por parte de Genos que, si bien, no poseía ni la mínima cantidad del poder de su esposo, sí era suficiente para robarle el aliento.

Necesitaba con desesperación aferrarse a esa calidez que el joven le brindaba. Precisaba con urgencia el hacerlo suyo, poseer cada fibra del ser del rubio.

Se separó ligeramente del menor. Cerró los ojos, iba a hacerlo; le besaría.

Las distancias entre ambos se acortaron; uno, porque lo deseaba, el otro, confundido.

—¡Genos! —aquella voz los sacó de su trance. El rubio se levantó como resorte, dirigiendo la mirada en la dirección que era llamado; sonrió encantador al descubrir de quien se trataba.

El joven rubio corrió al encuentro de aquella persona; una joven un poco más baja que Saitama. Era realmente hermosa y femenina, con su cabellera larga y negra, sus grandes ojos café y delicados movimientos.

El antiguo héroe sintió que su corazón se rompía y la furia le dominaba. La chica se había prendado al cuello de Genos y éste, la tomó por la cintura, uniéndose en un tierno beso.

—No —susurró Saitama con voz pastosa.

Todo había sido demasiado rápido; en un momento, la chica le sonreía a Genos, y al siguiente yacía en el suelo en un charco de sangre; muerta. El joven rubio levantó la mirada, encontrándose con el autor de tan terrible escena. Saitama le miraba con el rostro sereno; restos de sangre manchaba las mejillas, la ropa, en sus manos sostenía el corazón aún palpitante de la chica.

—Ahora no hay nadie que nos impida estar nuevamente juntos —la expresión desencajada por la locura y la dantesca escena, llenaron de terror a Genos, quien gritó tan fuerte que se desgarró la garganta; dio media vuelta y echó a correr lo más rápido que podía. Debía alejarse de ese hombre, llamar a su padre para que se encargaran del asesino.

—Genos, mi amado esposo, pronto estaremos juntos nuevamente.

El joven rubio corrió lo más rápido que pudo. Saitama sonrió con una mueca retorcida. Oh, cuanto extrañaba jugar al gato y al ratón con su amado esposo.

…

Huir, necesitaba escapar de ese monstruo con la apariencia del hombre que admiraba, por qué no, de ninguna forma, Saitama sería capaz de matar, ¡incluso le habían herido de gravedad al reusarse a terminar con la vida de un criminal!

Cayó de bruces al tropezar; faltaba poco para llegar a la estación de Policía, pero no podía más.

Una fuerte explosión le sobresaltó; a su espalda, edificios se derrumbaban, uno tras otro, seguidos de grandes nubes de polvo.

Los gritos, la desesperación y la muerte.

—Te encontré —Genos intentó correr, pero fue inútil, de pronto, todo se volvió negro.

…

Su cuerpo se sentía extraño; el vientre le quemaba. Genos abrió los ojos al percibir el aliento cálido y susurros de promesas retorcidas

—Genos, mi amor —el aludido «ya despierto», se sobresaltó al ser penetrado sin contemplación. Estaba desnudo, con Saitama sobre él, en iguales condiciones. Gritó, forcejeo, pero era inútil, aquel hombre era en extremo poderoso.

—¡Suéltame! —gritó desesperado, pero sus vanos intentos sólo servían para que el falo en su interior le penetrara con más fuerza.

Genos jamás había experimentado un dolor tan atroz como ese; le quemaba las entrañas y le cortaba, ¿es así cómo iba a morir, violado por un demonio que usaba el rostro del hombre que admiraba, incluso más que a su padre?

Cerró los ojos, negándose a la realidad, sin embargo, aquel demonio no se lo permitió; lo golpeó repetidas veces hasta obligarle a mirar esos ojos llenos de locura.

—Déjame por favor, no se lo diré a nadie —sollozó desesperado. Aquella mirada de dolor pareció surgir efecto, pues Saitama le miró con una mezcla de cariño y preocupación; le acarició la mejilla y limpió sus lágrimas, pero en ningún momento dejó su cálido interior «Genos era suyo».

—Oh, mi amor —dijo y le besó la frente. —No sabes lo enojado que estoy contigo. ¿Cómo puedes engañarme?, ¿es que ya no me quieres? —Genos no respondió, tan solo le miró con odio; a pesar del dolor que estaba experimentando, no pensaba dejar que ese demonio le humillara más.

—Monstruo —escupió con odio. Saitama frunció el ceño; ciego de ira, no midió su fuerza y le penetró aún más fuerte, más salvaje, hasta que el cuerpo que profanaba simplemente dejó de moverse. Genos había dejado de existir.

…

¿Qué había hecho?

Saitama, antiguo héroe y amante. El asesino.

—Genos —murmuró. Sostuvo el cuerpo inerte. Espasmos le dominaban. Su amado, el ser más importante de su vida estaba muerto. —Genos —gruesas lágrimas escapaban de sus ojos; le había perdido.

—¿Qué hiciste? —el grito de una mujer sobresalto a Saitama. Fubuki le miraba desde el umbral, su rostro descompuesto por el horror que se presentaba frente a sus ojos. —¡Lo mataste!

Aquellas palabras calaron en lo más profundo del corazón de Saitama; se había dado cuenta de sus acciones.

 _«Él no es Genos»._

—Él no es mi Genos —murmuró mirando el cuerpo destrozado del rubio. Su esposo no estaba en ese mundo y por lo tanto, no merecía existir.

Con paso lento se acercó a Fubuki «quién temblaba de miedo», la abrazó de la misma forma que en su momento lo hizo con la psíquica (la Fubuki original). La sintió temblar. Besó su mejilla.

—Mala suerte —dijo y al siguiente segundo ejerció fuerza en su agarre, destrozando la columna y las costillas de Fubuki, matándola en el acto.

Saitama dejó caer el cuerpo sin vida de la mujer como si fuese menos que basura.

—Este mundo no merece existir si no está Genos —Preparó su puño, pensaba destruir el planeta.

—Alerta. La eliminación de X001 puede ocasionar conflictos en las demás realidades —advirtió el pequeño robot. Saitama le miró confundido.

—Explica en veinte palabras o menos.

El robot le informó que destruir u ocasionar un gran desequilibrio en las otras realidades podría dar lugar a un evento parecido al Big Bang que inevitablemente arrasaría con todas las realidades y acabaría con la vida. Saitama bufó molesto, no le importaba si sus contrapartes desaparecían ¡él mismo moriría gustoso! Pero dañar a Genos, estaba completamente fuera de toda posibilidad.

—Vámonos —ordenó. El robot agitó sus alas y los transportó al siguiente mundo, dejando atrás, una ola de destrucción, de muerte.

Continuará…

…

Sí, ya sé, me tardé una eternidad. En mi defensa, no tenía inspiración. Siento la demora, trataré de actualizar más.


	6. Capítulo 06- No es como las otras

**Disclaimer** : Los personajes de One Punch Man no me pertenecen, sino a su autor, Nomino. El manga es ilustrado por Yusuke Murata y One (historia. El anime pertenece a los estudios Madhouse. Este fanfic lo hice sólo y únicamente como diversión.

 **Personajes** : Saitama/Genos

 **Aclaraciones y advertencia** : Contiene Multiuniverso, romance, lemon, tragedia, muerte de personaje, violación y lo que se me vaya ocurriendo, kesesesese.

 **Resumen:** Genos sabía que ya no estaba solo. Había pasado de ser el aprendiz y compañero de casa de Saitama, a su esposo. Su Core se calentó por la felicidad. Acarició la espalda de su maestro con ambas manos.

—

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

 **A través del espejo**

 **Capítulo 06.- No es como las otras.**

La nueva dimensión no parecía distinta a las anteriores; pero lo era. En aquel mundo, todos sus conocidos eran jóvenes, adolescentes.

—Todas las dimensiones son el reflejo de una realidad, son como las ondas producidas en el agua —explicó el pequeño robot —. En ocasiones, estas se entremezclan produciendo un desajuste en el tiempo, mientras en una, el individuo comparte la misma edad con sus contrapartes; en otras, puede ser menor, mayor o simplemente no existir.

Saitama bufó. No importaba cuántas veces le ordenara a esa chatarra resumir sus explicaciones a veinte palabras o menos, simplemente no parecía entender, al igual que Genos. El ex héroe sonrió con pesar, el solo recuerdo de su amado le estrujaba el corazón. Cerró los ojos para evitar que las lágrimas escaparan, al mismo tiempo sacudió la cabeza para tratar de alejar los dolorosos recuerdos.

—No es momento para deprimirse —dijo con seriedad. Debía buscar al Genos de ese mundo, pero antes (y para disgusto), debía buscar provisiones, no había probado alimento en días, aun que podía vivir sin comida por más tiempo, pero tenía que estar en óptimo estado, después de todo, no sabía a qué se enfrentaría en esa dimensión.

Caminó por un par de horas entre el gentío de ciudad Z. Seis meses habían transcurrido desde que iniciara el viaje, tantos mundos, tantas vidas que sucumbieron en sus manos, tantos hermosos rubios perdidos por causa de su locura. Era extraño, pero con cada alter ego suyo que eliminaba, su poder (si es que eso fuese posible), iba en aumento, no sólo eso, las nuevas habilidades se sumaban a su repertorio.

Se detuvo en un pequeño restaurante familiar, las personas le miraban raro a causa de su vestimenta negra y ajustada (sobre todo por la capa), pero a él no le interesó.

Una mesera de lindo rostro se acercó, le entregó el menú y le dijo los especiales del día. Aunque había Udon en el menú, no lo pidió; se había prometido no volver a comer su platillo favorito hasta que Genos no estuviera en sus brazos.

Mientras aguardaba por su comida, se dedicó a observar el lugar, había sólo un par de mesas ocupadas, además de la suya. Aún era temprano, lo que explicaba el poco movimiento. Una mujer llamó su atención, la conocía, al menos en el pasado: su madre.

Frunció el ceño, la fémina frente a él distaba mucho de aquella que le dio la vida. A su madre la recordaba triste, gris. No había una sola de sus memorias en las que ella no estuviese llorando, dormida o… Ebria, en el mejor de los casos. Enojada y gritándole que lo odiaba por parecerse a su padre, a ese hombre que él no conocía y que nunca quiso, así fueron sus primeros seis años de vida.

En cambio, esa mujer se la veía radiante, llena de vida.

—Saitama —el aludido se sobresaltó al escucharla llamarlo, era imposible que le conociera. Su cuerpo se tensó cuando la mujer se levantó, estuvo a punto de atacarla cuando ella pasó junto a él, pero se detuvo al oír una voz contestarle:

— ¡Siento la demora, mamá! —Saitama contempló la escena, la mujer abrazaba a un chico no mayor a los 14 años; era su "yo" de ese mundo.

Los observó en silencio, poniendo especial atención en el joven, era igual a él cuando tenía su edad, pero al mismo tiempo diferente. El chico se le notaba alegre y amado.

— ¿Dónde está papá? —cuestionó el joven.

—Está en el baño, no tardará en regresar —respondió la mujer.

Saitama observó a la familia hasta que llegó aquel hombre que en su mundo nunca conoció: su padre. Lo poco que sabía de él, era gracias a su abuela.

— ¿Así hubiese sido? —bisbisó con cierto sentimiento de nostalgia.

Saitama decidió seguir a la familia, si quería tener a Genos de regreso, debía matar a sus otros yo. No existía otra manera.

…

La mirada de Saitama se perdió en el horizonte, se encontraba sentado en lo alto de un edificio. Ya era de noche y había dejado de seguir a su versión joven cuando él y su familia entraron a su hogar ubicado en una zona acomodada de ciudad Z.

Eran sorprendente los contrastes que existían de una dimensión a otra y aún así, iguales en muchos aspectos. Miró su mano enguantada, en su palma, lentamente se formaba una esfera de luz: magia. El poder que había robado en la anterior dimensión.

[Aquel mundo era muy diferente a los que había conocido con anterioridad, aquí no existían kanjis, ni héroes como en el suyo, en su lugar había demonios, magos, hechiceros y brujas. Se trataba de un mundo medieval, parecido a aquellos que solían predominar en los videojuegos de King.

En su búsqueda de Genos, se adentró en un bosque oscuro al que los lugareños temían, pues lo creían maldito; en el corazón de la espesura olvidada por la mano de Dios, se encontraba un montículo de extrañas rocas que se asemejaban a un dragón, además de tres formas ovoideas del mismo mineral.

— ¿Qué cosa es esto? —dijo en voz alta.

—Su nombre era Genos —Saitama se sobresaltó, había un hombre cubierto por una larga capa y capucha tan negras como la noche, sostenía un bastón de madera viejo y maltratado. El antiguo héroe se tensó, en especial cuándo el pequeño robot informó la identidad del extraño.

—Nunca había visto magia como esa —dijo el desconocido, al tiempo que descubría su rostro. Era una versión de Saitama más vieja, tenía una larga barba blanca y desaliñada, su rostro, agrietado por el cruel paso del tiempo, sus ojos carentes de brillo lucían muertos.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con que es Genos? —cuestionó con seriedad, molesto.

El anciano le sonrió con un dejo de tristeza, le relato la historia de un joven que provenía de una familia de hechiceros excepcionales por cuyas venas corría sangre dragón y que fue dejado al cuidado del último mago de un milenario clan. Con el pasar del tiempo, su relación se transformó hasta convertirse en amor.

—Gracias a la madre magia, Genos pudo quedar embarazado —sonrió con tristeza.

— ¿Cómo es qué terminó así?

El anciano miró la formación rocosa con anhelo.

—No importó lo poderoso que era, no pude romper la maldición que yo mismo provoque —Saitama le miró acariciar una de las rocas en forma de huevo con melancolía, entonces lo supo: eran sus hijos. —El destino es cruel, mi joven versión, nos da un valioso regalo, aquello que llena el vacío y nos saca de la oscuridad, para luego quitárnoslo y sumergirnos en un pozo sin fondo.

Saitama se quedó callado, atento a los movimientos del otro.

—Sé a lo que has venido, Saitama —dijo con voz profunda —. Yo, al igual que tú, perdí a mi Genos, ninguno de los dos logrará recuperarlo —Saitama frunció el ceño, él no quería escucharlo. —Yo ya soy un anciano, estoy cansado de sufrir, pero tú, aun eres joven, fuerte.

— ¿A qué quieres llegar viejo? —cuestionó impaciente.

—Mátame —respondió con la naturalidad de quién habla del clima —. Mátame y conseguirás mi poder. Asesina a todos tus otros yo, y te convertirás en dios, serás capaz de revivir a Genos.

— ¿Por qué me cuentas esto? —cuestionó desconfiado.

—He vivido mil años custodiando los restos de mi familia, de una promesa que desapareció por el capricho de quién sabe qué deidad. Si al menos, uno de nosotros logra tener de vuelta lo que se le fue arrebatado, entonces, todos lo obtendremos —el anciano hizo una pausa antes de continuar —. Ya has matado a otros como nosotros, ¿no te sientes diferente a causa de eso?

Saitama asintió con la cabeza; aunque las versiones que había eliminado eran simples humanos o con poderes limitados, si podía sentir un cambio en su fuerza. Con cada _otro yo_ que mataba, su fuerza se incrementaba.

—Mátame ahora, toma mi poder y ayuda a este viejo a reunirse con su amado. Ayúdame a descansar].

Saitama se levantó, ya era suficiente de perder el tiempo, debía encontrar a Genos y hacer realidad sus deseos y los de ese viejo.

…

El héroe chasqueó la lengua en un gesto de frustración, llevaba más de cuatro horas vagando por aquella ciudad sin ningún resultado. Tal parecía que aun no tenía el pleno control de los poderes que tomó de su versión mágica.

Molesto, se adentró en un pequeño parque. Necesitaba alejarse del tumulto o perdería la poca paciencia que le quedaba, últimamente era así. Luego de la muerte de Genos, cualquier cosa lograba sacarlo de sus casillas.

Dio un profundo suspiro mientras se sentaba en una solitaria banca del parque, el lugar estaba en los límites del bosque, por lo que la cantidad de árboles en esa zona en particular, se incrementaba.

Cerró los ojos, tratando de despejar su mente, tal vez, de esa manera, podría localizar a Genos, su futuro y único amor. Poco le duró la tranquilidad; se oían unos sollozos provenientes de los arbustos que limitaban el parque con el bosque. Saitama chasqueo nuevamente la lengua, mientras pensaba en incinerar a la molesta criatura que se atrevía a interrumpir su tranquilidad.

Se levantó con pereza, había decidido acabar aplastar al pobre diablo con sus propias manos. Separó las hojas y ramas con violencia, revelando a un niño rubio y de hermosos ojos azules que en ese momento estaban llenos de temor y tristeza.

—Genos… —susurró Saitama conteniendo la respiración. Ahí, frente a sus ojos se encontraba una versión bastante joven de su amado, pero aún así, era él, su amado.

Continuará…

….

Nota de la autora: Lamento la demora y espero les gustara el capítulo.


End file.
